Smilz
Note: I did not create this pasta and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. I heard this story years ago and beleive me it is true this person is on YouTube he’s hunted down the original author and again I warn you this is all true as a bit of an intro a few years back a boy named russel munce went to school in a small town called trinity Ohio. Russel was bullied constantly by all most every one in school and at home. He lived with his alcholohic father now deceased. Long story short he killed everyone In his home room class. I remember hearing this story from my friend Seth. Seth lOved creepy pasta he read it everyday and would read aloud at lunch . He told me that one nigh whilel frequenting the creepypasta site he got a mysterious text message. The message read “would you like to experience a real creepypasta?” of course Seth wanted to live a creepy pasta so he replied yes. He then got a message that said bring 5 friends on the stroke of midnight to the woods in the next 5 days. Seth came to school and of course I volunteered to go with him he gathered one other friend named John and we went to the woods that night at midnight. We waited for a whole three hours before we got bored and left. To us it seemed that Seth had gotten a fake txt from someone we knew. I went home that night with a strange feeling in m stomach I felt awful as though something bad would happen I evently passed out and into slumber. I went to school the next day. I waited for Seth in the commons room until the tardy bell rang. He never showed. At first I thought it was odd for Seth was an honor student who never missed a day of school. Three periods passed and still no sign of Seth. After school ended I decided to walk to Seth’s house once there I noticed his door was unlocked seeing as he lived in a bad neighborhood this was not like his parents. I entered the hous and nearly shit my self. There on the couch lay Seth’s father and mother both of them horribly mutilated there eyes seemed as though they were scooped out the chests were ripped open as of by a sharp object and worst of all there mouths we’re cut in such a manner as that they had a permanent smile. I freaked out and ran to Seth’s room. There was the most gruesome site of my life there hanging from the ceiling suspended by fishing hooks in his back was Seth he eyes were also cut out and he had a horrible smile stitched Into his face I approached slowly when I heard him gasp and scream. HELP OH GOD HELP!!!! WE DIDNT PLAY BY THE RULES!!! I rushed to Seth and grabbed his hand. I told every thin would be okay he turned his head in the direction of my voice and said Noah we didn’t play by the rules he said bring 5 we should’ve brought 5 we. Those were the las words Seth ever spoke. I screamed and ran out side the sky which was normally blue had turned a dark shade of violet and people all around me seemed to be frozen in time or fear. And in front of me stood a boy a man I do t know how to describe him he wore a red smiling mask a hoodie and a jacket over in his hands he held a hammer and a knife. You didn’t play by the rules. I tried to turn and run Bt found my self frozen in fear he approached slowly he took off his hood and undid the clasps of the mask. You should’ve played by the rules kid. He took off he mask and showed me his face. He was missing both eyes and the sides of his mouth were cut and cruelly stitched into a wicked grin. Seth failed so now you get to play the game 5 People on the next five days. I want you to know that he’s coming for me tonight. I didn’t get five people in time so I decided to warn you all of he messages you texts you or anything don’t answer that’s his ticket into our world he’s standing behind me as I type I know he is because I can’t hear him Im gonna die oh god I’m gonna die Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Troll pasta